


Harry potter I am looking for a story

by mackenzie777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzie777/pseuds/mackenzie777
Summary: Story is about a 4 year old abused  harry who goes to a  alternate world. He is found by his uncle who is nice and still has a son. He goes to st.mungos and sirius who is a autor  finds him but doesnt want to tell his parents because hdumbledore said he couldnt stay and he died when he was a baby. But james and lily find out anyway and want to keep him. Also petunia is a nurse there.
Comments: 1





	Harry potter I am looking for a story

Story is about a 4 year old abused harry who goes to a alternate world. He is found by his uncle who is nice and still has a son. He goes to st.mungos and sirius who is a autor finds him but doesnt want to tell his parents because hdumbledore said he couldnt stay and he died when he was a baby. But james and lily find out anyway and want to keep him. Also petunia is a nurse there.


End file.
